


Just Ask Her Out

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Female Stiles Stilinski, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is hopelessly in love with Laura Hale. Everybody else is annoyed by the pining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating my fic from tumblr over to this place.
> 
> You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/111745343964/just-ask-her-out-staura), too; I posted it a year ago for the first-ever Fem Stiles Week that bxdcubes/nezstorm and I organized.

“You’re gross,” Scott McCall told her over lunch while Stiles was busy staring and daydreaming.

“ _You’re_ gross,” she replied without looking away from her crush. No, not crush. Huge Sparkling Lady Love With Rainbows On Top—a title coined by her stupid best friend. But it was true, so she didn’t complain. Not much, anyway. Allison thought it was cute, which helped.

“Either accept that she’s a senior and out of your league,” interjected Lydia, who was forced to sit with them because of Allison, in a bored tone of voice, causing Stiles to whine pathetically at option number one. “Or ask her to the Formal.”

Nope, option number two was even worse.

Instead of answering she kept staring at Laura Hale across the crowded cafeteria. Stiles may very well have to go with option number one.

“But she’s so–” Stiles started to explain, trying to articulate all the things that made Laura Hale awesome, all at once. “So–”

There simply was no way to describe Laura’s awesomeness, unless she was allowed to write a 10-page essay.

“I know, buddy,” Scott said in commiseration and patted her on the back. Before Allison had turned up, Scott and Stiles had been pining losers together. Now it was only Stiles.

“God, Stilinski, get a fucking grip,” Jackson muttered and stabbed his food in annoyance.

Stiles ignored him and went back to daydreaming.

Laura Hale was just—she was gorgeous, for one, long black hair, tanned skin, tall, and curves in all the right places, simply perfect, really. She didn’t take anyone’s shit, a total badass, and the captain of the gymnastics team on top of that.

A wistful sigh escaped Stiles’ lips against her will.

At that moment, Laura looked up from chatting with her friends and their gazes met across the cafeteria.

Stiles was spellbound.

Then, Laura did the unthinkable. _She winked at Stiles_.

Blushing hard, Stiles quickly dropped her gaze down to her plate. Holy shit. Her heart was beating hard in her chest—she must have imagined that, there was simply no way that Laura Hale would wink at her in this or any other dimension.

“You okay?” Allison, who was sitting right across from her, asked in concern.

“Yeah, fine,” Stiles quickly said, coughing a little as she almost choked on her own spit.

She didn’t dare to glance over at Laura’s side of the cafeteria again for the rest of their lunch break, until a shadow fell over her and her friends stopped talking.

Looking up, she nearly died of embarrassment.

Lara Hale was standing at their table, grinning and gorgeous as ever.

“Hey there,” the older girl said, greeting their group at large. Then her dark gaze zeroed in on Stiles, who instantly forgot how to breathe.

“Text me the time I should pick you up for the Formal,” Laura said and put a scrap of paper with her number on it in front of Stiles. Then she winked once more and walked away. All Stiles could do was stare after her in complete shock.

 _Oh Gods_ , Laura Hale had given her her number. With a croaking noise she regretted as soon as it left her mouth she buried her flushed face in her hands. _Oh Gods_.


End file.
